


Секс по смс-кам

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Сиэль сидит на парах и мечтает только об одном: быть дома рядом со своим взрослым любовником, у которого был в этот день выходной. И все бы ничего, только Себастьян решил напомнить о прошедшей бурной ночи и устроить секс по телефону - в смс-ках.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 5





	Секс по смс-кам

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Жизнь несправедливая вещь. Одним дается все, а другим ничего. Все, что хотел Сиэль — пару часов сна. В теплой постельке и чтобы позади него, предположительно обнимая, спал любимый мужчина, у которого, как на зло, выдался выходной день. В то время как Сиэлю пришлось вставать, и это после бурного секса, продлившегося до трех часов ночи, в восемь утра и к девяти часам пилить в университет!

Где справедливость?!

Который раз он тяжело вздохнул, подавив очередной зевок, и попытался сосредоточиться на лекции по философии. Это было ужасно! Радовало только то, что сидел он за одной из последних парт, прячась за спинами однокурсников.

Сидел в телефоне и смотрел картинки в интернете, пытаясь хоть как-то убить время. А это только первая пара! И вторая была той же философией. Тому, кому пришло в голову ставить две пары, с утра пораньше, сразу подряд — дегенерат. Но, такова жизнь. И тем, кто сильно возмущается — она даст пинок под зад.

Ближе к десятому часу на телефон пришла смс. С легкой вибрацией.

**«Доброе утро, малыш. Как сидится?»**

Сиэль чуть не уронил телефон, успев его поймать. Себастьян! Написал. Хоть что-то хорошее происходит сейчас.

Горько усмехнувшись, стал писать ответ. Настроения не было совсем, хотелось домой, под тёплый бок Себастьяна. Но никак не сидеть на философии!

_«Оно не доброе. Ты решил позлорадствовать? Сидится ужасно»._

**«Решил морально тебя поддержать. И лишь самую капельку позлорадствовать. И все же мне тебя не хватает сейчас. Будь ты рядом, я бы исцеловал каждый участок твоего тела. И особенное внимание уделил бы оставленным засосам».**

_«Спасибо, блин! Из-за тебя мне пришлось надеть водолазку с длинными рукавами и воротом вместо футболки!»_

Теперь, вспоминая прошедшую бурную ночь, парень сидел с горящим лицом. А потом возмущение со смущением прошло и быстро следом отправил:

_«Мне тоже тебя сейчас не хватает. Я бы лучше поспал подольше, чем сидел на парах:/»_

**«Для поднятия духа нужно было тебя приласкать. Не ограничиваться поцелуем, а зайти несколько дальше. Твои сладкие стоны так и будоражат кровь. Особенно когда ты сжимаешь мой член в своей восхитительной попке. М-м, вспоминая нашу ночь, у меня встал. Хочешь знать, что делает моя рука?»**

После прочтения телефон снова чуть не выпал из рук. Сам же Сиэль чуть не поперхнулся воздухом.

«Нет. Он издевается!»

Парень быстро осмотрелся вокруг, не привлекает ли чьё-либо внимание, особенно внимание преподавателя, а потом снова уткнулся в телефон, набирая ответ:

_«И что же твоя рука делает, Себастьян? Нет, я попробую угадать. Она, оглаживая грудь и живот, спустилась ниже и… Правильно?»_

**«Совершенно верно, птенчик. Она уже ныряет под боксеры и обхватывает налитый кровью член. Черт… Писать становится тяжелее… Знал бы ты, как я хочу вместо руки ощутить горячую глубину твоего рта…»**

_«Сам виноват! Ахах! Ладно-ладно… закрой глаза и представь, что это не твоя рука, а **моя** скользит по **твоему** члену вверх-вниз, то медленно, то быстро…»_

Чёрт возьми, такими темпами он сам от картин, мелькающих перед глазами, и от представлений Себастьяна, лежащего в кровати и ласкающего себя самого, возбудится! Уже становилось жарко и внизу живота наливалась тяжесть. А уйти сейчас нельзя!

**«Ох… малыш… тогда ускорься… М-м… Да, двигай рукой сильнее… Я так тебя хочу, сладкий…»**

_«Эй-эй, не так быстро, дорогой! Давай-ка, сбавь темп и подключи вторую руку: поводи пальцем по головке, представляя, что это делаю я своим языком… и не забывай, медленно…»_

Судя по долгому ответу, Себастьян все сделал именно так, как от него просили. Лишь спустя десять минут ответили:

**«И я снова с тобой. Сделал так, как ты велел. Но этого чертовски мало».**

Нет, этих десяти минут парню не хватило, чтобы успокоиться и унять всё больше зарождающееся возбуждение. Не помогло даже конспектирование материала за преподавателем. Мысли так и продолжали возвращаться к Себастьяну и его действиям, вернее его комментированию собственных действий.

И как только никто ещё не обратил на Фантомхайва внимание? Загадка.

_«Та-ак, а теперь… давай, проведи рукой вверх до груди и сожми сосок пальцами, покрути его… и не забывай про член, постепенно ускорь движения… перейди на другой сосок и повтори то же с ним… вверх-вниз, быстрее и быстрее, а потом обхвати мошонку… и не забывай, это все я… представляй меня…»_

Отправил и не выдержал, спрятал руку под парту, сжимая свой стояк.

«Чёрт, ну почему не прогулял сегодня?! Не мучился бы сейчас. А все Себастьян!»

И снова ответ затянулся. Действуя через расстояние, мужчина явно испытывал те же чувства, что и его юный любовник — не хватало присутствия.

**«Моя очередь. Ты ведь сидишь на последнем ряду, так? Тебя никто не увидит. Я хочу, чтобы ты приласкал себя. Хочу, чтобы ты начал дрочить, представляя меня и кусая губы, только бы не издать ни одного звука, и наплевать на присутствие сокурсников и преподавателя. Сделай это для меня, сладкий».**

_«А я только-только смог немного унять возбуждение. Твоими силами — придётся сделать так, как ты хочешь. И да, сижу я на последнем ряду, ты угадал…»,_ — быстро, как только мог, написал ответ. А потом удостоверился, что никому нет до него дела.

Стыдно было. Вдруг кто-то увидит. Но это только добавляло остроты. Поэтому, зажав телефон в одной руке, другой снова нырнул под парту и, пока только сквозь ткань джинсов, стал гладить себя, представляя, словно сидит вместе с Себастьяном и это он делает с ним посреди пары непотребства.

 _«Хах, ещё какие указания будут, дорогой?..»_ — после нескольких минут написал Сиэль, сидя с расстегнутой ширинкой и быстро надрачивающим свой член.

**«Конечно, сладкий. Ведь ты сейчас представляешь меня рядом с собой. А я представляю тебя. И мы одновременно ускоряем движение. А затем я целую твои покусанные соблазнительные губы и ловлю несдержанный громкий стон, на который кто-то из сидящих откликнулся. И он видит, что мы делаем… но тебе плевать. Ты просто меня хочешь».**

«Чёрт!»

А ведь он сейчас, читая ответ, действительно чуть не простонал на всю аудиторию! Сиэль для себя решил, что когда вернётся домой, то обязательно отыграется. Он чуть не спалился! И из-за чего? Из-за простого сообщения! 

Нет, всё-таки не надо было представлять, что он слышит голос, или соблазнительный шепот, Себастьяна, словно тот действительно сидит рядом. Но это только приблизило к разрядке. Единственный плюс в такой ситуации. Главное, молчать. Но держаться трудно.

Сиэль уже просто развалился на парте, но так, чтобы не привлекать внимания, словно он спит, такое бывает, да, когда невыспавшийся идёшь к первой паре, и продолжал быстрые движения рукой. Совсем немного, чего-то не хватало… 

Дрожащей рукой он судорожно набирал сообщение. Что удивительно, получалось без ошибок:

_«Себастьян, помоги… Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Мне трудно кончить…»_

**«Ты не успеваешь ничего понять, как я оказываюсь у тебя под партой, устраиваясь между раздвинутых обалденных ножек, и беру твой член в рот, с упоением отсасывая. До тех пор, пока ты не облегчишь свои яйца. До тех пор, пока не кончишь мне прямо в рот. А я продолжу тебя вылизывать, пока не соберу языком всю твою сперму».**

И стоило только представить… 

С трудом сдерживая голос, кусая себя за руку, чуть ли не до крови, последние несколько резких движений и Сиэль обильно кончает в свою руку, пытаясь не слишком много пролить на пол. А потом укушенной рукой лезет в задний карман джинсов за платком, чтобы убрать следы своего «преступления». Вот, хоть когда-нибудь, но и он пригодился.

Сиэль посмотрел на экран телефона, до конца пары оставалось пятнадцать минут! Так быстро пролетело время. Как раз хватит, чтобы привести себя в порядок. А когда прозвенел звонок, он подошёл к столу преподавателя и тихим голосом, словно умирающий, произнес:

— Миссис Уилкокс, могу я уйти домой?.. Боюсь, я заболел. Голова просто раскалывается…

Весь красный, с блеском в глазах…  
К черту универ, он должен попасть домой!

— Запишите домашнее задание и можете быть свободны, — смиловалась пожилая женщина, видя в каком состоянии находится студент.

— Большое спасибо, миссис Уилкокс, — слабо улыбнулся парень, записал задание и вернулся на своё место.

Там он собрал все свои вещи в рюкзак, быстро проверил, не наследил ли где, а потом поймал на выходе из аудитории старосту и предупредил, что уходит. И, уже покидая стены университета, с хитрой улыбкой набрал сообщение:

_«Я скоро приеду, дорогой, так что жди! ;)»_

**Конец.**  



End file.
